Percy's Stories
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: After months of begging, Jason, Piper, and Leo are finally getting what they asked for: stories about Percy. So, they go through camp asking anyone that would listen a question: Can you tell us what Percy's like? Any suggestions for ideas or people, just review or PM me :D
1. Chapter 1

**Percy…**

_***A/N: Ok, I don't know if this is going to be a chapter story or what so I'll let you know at the end. And a special thanks to cookiedough10 for giving me this idea. :)**_

* * *

"Please Chiron!" Piper begged. "Please, please, PLEEEEAASE!"

Chiron shook his head like he was giving in. "Piper, I'm immortal. That Charm Speak doesn't work on me."

Piper sighed and caught up with him. "Please? One story! That's all I'm asking!"

Chiron turned and looked at her sternly. "One, and then you three get back to working on the boat."

Piper smiled. "Thanks!"

She ran towards the bunker. When she got there, she had the biggest grin on her face, out a breath, and stopped in the doorway.

"It worked," she breathed.

"It did?" Leo asked, a smile forming.

"Yep," Piper said. "Now act busy!"

They got to work on the _Argo II. _A few minutes later, Chiron walked in on his horse hooves. The sound echoed through the bunker. The two boys, Jason and Leo, looked up as if they didn't know why he was there.

"Ok, you three, you get your wish," he said like he'd just waved the white flag. "One story about Percy – _one_."

* * *

The three demigods pulled up chairs and waited for Chiron to begin. They had begged for this ever since they found out about Percy, or right after Jason revealed that Percy had probably lost his memory too. After two long months of begging, pleading, and a food fight (which might not have helped, but was pretty fun), he gave in. Chiron thought for a minute and then he smiled.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

The three gave him a look.

"We don't know him, remember?" Jason said.

"Oh, that's right," Chiron said. "Hmm, how about the time… no that won't do… oh!... no, no, no… ok, I got one: when he was at Yancy academy."

"Where?" Leo asked.

"It's a boarding school in New York that Percy went to when he was twelve."

"Ok…," Piper said.

Chiron began: "When Percy was at Yancy, Grover – have you three met him yet? Oh he's fun – was his protector. There was this annoying little red head that I swore up and down was related to Hermes somehow… oh what was her name… NANCY! Nancy Bobfit was her name! Oh, she was the Hades of New York.

"Anyways, she kept picking on Grover, and Percy stood up for _him_ as if he was _his _protector. So one time we went on this field trip for Latin class to this museum and Percy had already been told if he acted up he'd be expelled just like every other school he's been to. So while we were there, there was this "teacher" there named Mrs. Dodds."

"Why do I have a feeling she wasn't a human?" Leo wondered out loud.

"Just listen – anyways, while we were eating our lunch, Nancy kept picking on Grover and Percy and Grover were sitting on the rim of the fountain and this was chaos. Percy got so mad that he made the water grab her and brought her in the fountain. Everyone else was soaked except him and Grover even though they were the closet to the fountain. Everyone kept whispering that the water grabbed her and I had to do something."

"Wait," Piper said, "how did you do something?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention I was the Latin teacher. So, I made them think that Percy pulled her in. Nancy started screaming" – he changed his voice to a girly voice – " "Percy! Mrs. Dodds is going to KILL you!" It was hilarious."

The three laughed. "And so was your voice," Leo said.

Chiron smiled. "So Mrs. Dodds said" – he changed his voice again – " "Percy Jackson! Come with me!" So Percy went with her in the museum and me and Grover knew something was wrong so of course we followed: one teacher in a wheelchair and one twelve year old boy in crutches and fake shoes with very hairy legs, waddling up stairs. When we got in their, Percy was screaming because Mrs. Dodds had turned into a Furie and began trying to kill him. So, I threw him a pen and of course he looked at me and said, "This is a pen." All I could think of was smart remarks but I made myself say uncap it.

"When he uncapped it, it was a sword. He killed the Furie and then me and Grover disappeared. And that's how he got Riptide, his sword."

Chiron started to walk out, but was interupted before he could step out.

"Are you kidding me?" Piper said. "That's _it! _What kind of story was that? I meant like one of him fighting!"

"Piper," Chiron said. "I wasn't there when percy fought. I was here, supervising the Stoll's and Clarisse. You'r going to have to ask Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, or Nico about that, but good luck finding Nico."

"NO!" Leo said quickly. "We've already tried Annabeth and she kept babbling about how cute he was! NO!"

"Wait," Jason said. "Nico Di'Angelo? Son of Pluto – er, Hades?" he looked at Piper. "Did I get that right?"

She nodded. "Yea, it's Hades."

"Yes," Chiron said, slowly turning towards them. "Why do you ask?"

Jason hesitated. "Nothing; I'll tell you later."

Chiron kept his eyes on Jason. "Ok," he said. "I must go. Maybe someone else will tell you another story." Chiron left them sitting there, thinking.

"You know Nico?" Leo asked Jason once they were sure Chiron was gone.

"Yea," Jason said, getting up. "He's one of my friends, Hazel, brother. Well, he says he's Roman, but he's never around."

Jason went over to the boat and began working: his way of saying _I-Don't-Want-To-Talk-About-It-Just-Drop-It. _Piper sighed. Leo got up and started working again, fitting a board. Piper ran her hand through her hair and walked out.

_I AM going to find out who Percy is, and when I do, they'll be thankful, _she thought, making her way towards where Grover was.

* * *

_**Ok, I've decided this is going to be a chapter story. Any ideas for which story I should get someone to tell? Review it or PM me! I'll try to put it in there. Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: awesome reviews for the last chapter! I promised AmeYuuki that I'd do two chapters today, so here part one of two for today. :) I'll let you guys know about tomorrow at part two of todays hard work.**_

* * *

"So what's up with Nico?" Leo asked Jason once they were sure that Piper was gone.

"It's nothing, okay?" Jason snapped. He drilled a nail in the boards. "Just drop it."

"It has something to do with Reyna, don't it?" Leo said, grabbing a hammer.

Jason gripped the drill. He closed his eyes with frustration and set it down. "Is she in here?" he asked like he was trying not to explode.

"No," Leo said.

"Ok," he said, opening his eyes. "You didn't wake up on a bus next to some hot girl who claimed she was your girlfriend with no memory about your past or what's going on and then having to save her when you may or may not have a girlfriend back home. You're not praetor of the Roman camp you don't even remember where it is and you're not - you know, forget it; you don't understand."

Jason picked the drill back up, some nails , and a board and drilled it to the frame. Jason seemed mad because the scar above his lip was gone because when he got mad or frustrated his mouth got tight.

"You like her, don't you?" Leo said.

Jason sighed and looked at the ground. "It's hard, okay? It really is because I can't figure out whether I have a girlfriend who I can't remember anything about ot not. It's hard not to like Piper. She just has that effect on people."

"You mean you, right?" Leo said. "Not me or anyone else; just you."

Jason just kept working. Leo sighed and got to working to, but everytime he tried to, Jason wouldn't answer.

_Yes,_ Jason thought, _I do like Piper. Wait, I don't like her - I think I might be in love with her._

* * *

_***A/N: ok forgive me for the short chapter, but I had to hurry this one up and I had to add a little bit of Jasper in it. Once I get back from dinner I'll tell Grover's story and Piper telling it to the guys. So check my updates because it'll be there tonight! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hey everybody! I didn't get home till late so I didn't have time to write it! I'm getting my hair dyed! I'm getting blue in it! Thanks for the reviews and again, sorry about the short chapter. Not this one, I hope.**_

* * *

As Piper walked through the woods towards Grover, she shoved her hands in her pockets. They never listened to her. Never; not even when she told them that she'd get them to tell her about Percy. No, they said. They'll never do it, they said. _We'll see about that_, she thought.

As she got to the heart of the strawberry fields, taking the short cut through the woods, she found Grover teaching a little Satyr, Jimmy, with his gigantic basket. Piper walked towards him. When she got to him, the little satyr smiled, showing off his two missing teeth, and waved.

"Hey Pipwer!" he said. His basket slipped and fell to the ground. "Oh sshhoot!"

Piper bent down and helped him pick them up. He smiled and held the basket as she placed them in there. Grover helped to. Once they were done, Jimmy smiled again and then scampered off, almost dropping the basket again. His mom came and held the basket for him.

"What's up?" Grover asked, helping Piper up.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd tell us a little bit about Percy," she said.

Grover shifted, his goat legs bending, making him look smaller. "I'll tell you, but Jason scares me and Leo… he gives me the creeps."

Piper laughed. "Alright, thanks."

"Come on," Grover said. "Not out here. Too many" – he shot his head toward the crowd – "EAVESDROPPING SATYRS!"

The crowd giggled as they worked. Grover led her to the heart of the woods and sat on the tree stump. Piper sat on the log. Grover began:

"Do you want to hear, like, what he did?" he asked.

Piper nodded.

"Ok," Grover said. "When Percy, me, and his mom were flying in his first stepdad's Camaro, this Minotaur started chasing us. Percy was scared and when he found out I was a satyr, I thought he was going to pass out. His mom was flying when BOOM!" His hands went in Jazz Hands. "Lightning hit us. The car flipped and slid to a stop, but we were alright. So, I took my pants off –"

"Excuse me?" Piper said.

"Satyr, remember?" Grover said. "Anyways, I kicked the window out and we got out, but Mrs. Jackson was yelling for us to go to the gate and she'd distract him, but Percy NEVER follows the rules. He grabbed his mom and started to run, but his mom pulled away. I jumped in front, but I got hit by the Minotaur. I slammed into the tree and was unconscious."

"Then how do you know this?" Piper asked.

"Percy told me. The Minotaur grabbed Percy's mom by the throat and poof – she was turned to gold dust and sent to the underworld with Hades."

"Did she die?"

"No, no; Mrs. Jackson's just fine in her apartment with her new husband, Paul. But that's a whole different story. Well Percy was TICKED! He grabbed his pen – have you heard the pen story yet? – and turned it into a sword and fought the Minotaur. He got the Minotaur so confused that it slammed into the tree with its horn and got stuck, pinning Percy below it.

"Percy couldn't reach his sword, but the Minotaur jerked back so fast that part of its horn got stuck in the tree. Percy pulled it out right when the Minotaur was at him and stabbed the Minotaur in the chest. It turned to dust. Percy ran over to me, grabbed me, and pulled me to the gates where he collapsed. They found us then."

"They?"

"Annabeth and Chiron; Annabeth took care of Percy, but she… liked someone else then. But she doesn't anymore. So why did you want to know?"

"I just wanted to see what he was like. I don't want to be like "My bratha!" to a wimp."

Grover smiled. "Trust me; Percy is anything BUT a wimp. But you know, thinking back, Percy might've told me that to make me feel better..."

"Thanks, Grover!" Piper said, standing up.

"Anytime," he said, standing up too.

"See ya!"

Piper ran towards the bunker, excited to tell them the story. When she got there, she found Leo and Jason quiet and annoyed with each other. She plopped down in a chair.

"What'd you do?" Leo said with a laugh. "Sprint around the camp three times?"

She shook her head. "I… went and… asked Grover about… Percy."

"You did?" Jason asked.

She nodded. She began and told them the story, close to word for word. Leo even asked if his mom was dead and she told him exactly what Grover said. After the story, they all got to work. Leo and Jason shared a look after the story was over, and Piper was confused.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously. The three got to work, but Piper noticed that Jason would look at her out of the corner of his eye, but when she met his eyes, they'd dart away.

_Gods, _she thought. _Why won't he man up and ask me out!_

* * *

_**A/N: ok, who should tell the next story? :) thanks for the ideas/reviews/help on getting my name known like others are. Lol!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ok, so a lot of you brought this to my attention: I mixed up the movie with the book. I read that book last summer and if my memory was any worse, I could plan my own surprise party. =\ so, sorry about any inconvenience and no, I'm not using the movie version for all of it and I didn't take that as a flame (you know who you are). And I do know that I screwed up on the first chapter to, but if you think that you could make the story exactly correct, go ahead and write it; I'm sure that people will criticize you too (you know who you are again). Anyways, now that I'm done with that, after many PM's and reviews, this chapter will be about… *drumroll* YOU'LL SEE! Ha-ha, I know y'all just love when I do that!**_

* * *

The horn blew for lunch. Leo and Jason, still quite, almost ran out of there, leaving Piper in the dust. Leo flipped out the lights when he left, leaving Piper in the dark. The door started to close and Piper grabbed her knife and ran to the door but BAM! It closed before she could get out. She hit the door.

"LEO!" she screamed.

Nothing happened.

"LEO!" she yelled again. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

No one came.

_Oh gods, _she thought. _I'm going to be stuck in here. Everyone's going to come looking for me. I hope…._

It was pitch dark, and this place was a death trap if you didn't know where/what you were doing. She felt her way to the counter where a knife laid. It sliced her hand open; not that she knew how it did. All she did was lay her hand down. Piper jerked her hand away, making the knife fall to the ground. She pulled out her knife, but even the light it usually reflects didn't help.

It smelt like dust and she thought it was shrinking. In this place, it probably was, considering the bunkers magical and all. She couldn't see anything, and she felt like a blind person. It suddenly didn't feel interesting anymore; it felt creepy. She gripped her hand when she cut it and wrapped it in her t-shirt. She felt with her good hand on the counter and couldn't feel anything on there. She jumped up there and sat down.

Piper looked around. Her eyes were adjusting, but all she barely saw was the silhouette of the things. She laid her head back against the wall and looked around with her eyes. This was going to be a while.

* * *

An hour or two later (Piper had lost track of the time) the door came open and Leo and Jason walked in, laughing it up, not even paying attention to her. Piper slammed Leo into the wall with her forearm and jerked Jason next to him with her other hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Leo yelled, trying to break free, but Piper had a snake like grip.

"Oh, me?" she said, ticked and trying not to scream. The lights came on. "Oh, you two only locked me in here for the whole lunch time, but it's just for a celebration!" She said a few more words than let them go. "So, thanks; I really appreciated it."

Leo and Jason were shocked. Jason looked at his shirt.

"Why is there blood on my shirt?" he asked.

"Nothing, not like you two care," she growled. She threw on her jacket as the rain came down hard. "Just finish the boat yourself; you don't need me anyways. I'm only the daughter of Aphrodite so all I can do is make people do what I want!"

"Piper," Leo said. "Just stop! We never said that!"

"Oh don't give me that! You know good and well that you two have thought it! I'm leaving!"

Piper grabbed her knife, flipped up her hood, and ran out of there before they could protest. She ran to the top of the hill to Zeus's Fist and she could hear their footsteps behind her. She sprinted into the forbidden part of the woods and climbed up a gigantic oak tree. Once she got up high enough if she would've fell she would've been seriously hurt, she sat down on a gigantic branch and let the rain fall on her. Jason and Leo ran to the bottom of the tree and caught their breath.

"Piper," Jason panted, "come down! We didn't mean to lock you in!"

"But you didn't seem to notice, now did you?" she muttered. She raised her voice: "Just leave me alone! Not like you two care or anything!"

"Piper," Leo said, "Jason has a huge crush on you and I don't think he's going to leave unless he has to fly up there and get you down."

"I've already fell for that once, Leo. I'm not falling for it again."

She climbed up higher, when Jason said: "It's true, Piper. And this time, it's not the Mist."

She stopped and gripped the tree branches. She looked down at the one she was standing on, catching a glimpse at Jason and Leo soaking wet, looking up at her. He just doesn't get it, does he? _All this time, _she thought, _I've been trying to get over him. I've forced myself to believe it was a dream. And NOW he wants to say that he likes me and he has to get Leo to do it. _

A gust of wind came and she gripped the branches tighter. She moved her left hand to the same branch as her right hand when the branch at her feet cracked. She looked frantically around the tree for another branch, but there wasn't one, and she felt it give off just a little. She gripped the branch tighter, looked down, and then screamed as the branch plummeted to the ground. Jason and Leo didn't even have time to move. The wind came so hard it hit them in the chest. Leo flew back and hit the tree behind them, knocking the wind out of them as it flew Jason back and it landed on him twice. He fell on the rocks, unconscious.

"JASON!" Piper screamed, trying to get her footing on the tree, but it was no use; there wasn't one. Her fingers slid a little. Leo looked up at her, but it hit him so hard, that he couldn't move. It knocked the breath out of him and he was holding his chest. He had two or three broken ribs, but he just looked at Piper like it was all his fault.

Her fingers slipped some more. She took a glance at Jason. He was unconscious, on his side, back towards her, lying beside the tree. The side of his head was bleeding, and he seemed to be stirring, but she couldn't tell. Piper tried to get a better grip as the rain poured down so hard it stung, but it backfired. She slipped and fell. She hit three branches on the way down – hard. She was three stories high and she was praying to Aphrodite not to let her die. Leo let out a scream and then she felt something hard slam into her back: the ground.

She looked around and tried to breathe, but her vision was blurry and it hurt to breath. She heard someone pulling themselves towards her – Leo, probably – but she couldn't tell because after that, it was complete darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: ok, I might have told a little lie: I ran out of time because I got to go to bed and so the mystery person's story about Percy will be next chapter. Sorry for anything, but please: no flames. No one likes those, especially me. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I've been slacking! But I'm back now! :) Alright, this time, there will be a story and it shouldn't belike the movie, considering it wasn't in the movie. But I have an idea for a chapter, but I need help. Anyone want to help me with it? I'll gladly take advice from anyone :) Wanna see the idea? Look at the bottom.**_

* * *

Leo walked up to Piper's bed and Jason's bed, who were side by side in the infirmary, and winced as he bumped into one of the other beds. Taking a giant tree limp to the chest felt like an elephant had jumped on him twenty times. He might've been able to dodge it if his ADHD hadn't have kicked in and he got distracted by a stupid bee that was flying in his face. Thought bee's didn't fly in the rain? Think again.

Both of them were unconscious, but Jason was the only one who had woke up at least once for a few minutes. They gave him some medicine to make him go to sleep because all he was worried about was Piper.

Leo sat down in the chair in between their bed and began staring at his cast on his left arm. He'd broken his left arm in three places, broke his collar bone and some ribs and a tooth. Thank Zeus for Apollo's kids because they can fix a tooth in a matter of minutes. Was his mouth still supposed to be numb…?

Rachel walked up in her usually cloak and dark clothes that made her hair look really out of place. Every once and a while on special occasions Leo would see Rachel in normal clothes, but usually, she stuck to the evil vampire death look, well, from the neck down, at least; or when she goes all chant-y "So and So Shall Eat Pineapples and die". That's when Leo backs away slowly and doesn't look her in the eye.

"Has either of them woke up yet?" she asked, looking in a daze at Piper's bed.

Leo shrugged. "I don't think so. I just got here."

She was still in the daze as if she didn't hear him. Leo looked around awkwardly, then snapped in front of her face. She jumped and looked around as if she was confused.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said forcing a tiny smile. "I got distracted. So, uh, what'd you say?"

"About what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Gods, you're really ADHD," she muttered.

Leo didn't understand what she said, but he just brushed it off. Piper muttered something in her sleep about a giant tube of lipstick and that it was "evil", but she just rolled over and didn't say anything else.

Rachel sat on the edge of Piper's bed and got that daze look again. Leo sat there awkwardly and cleared his throat. Rachel looked at him.

"You knew Percy, right?" he asked.

Rachel smiled. "Of course! Everyone except you three knows _Percy! _Why?"

"Well, Piper's been wanting to hear what Percy was like, so I was wondering if maybe you told me something, when she wakes up, I could tell her."

Rachel was quite for a minute and looked around, biting her lip. "Not here. _They're _here." She shot a look out of the corner of her eye at the Aphroditz (as Leo called them, excluding Piper; if he called Piper that, she'd kill him) and the Athena-Brats (again, what Leo called them, excluding Annabeth, because he liked breathing).

Rachel got up and motioned for him to follow him. He stood up and followed her, but he was praying to Hephaestus that she would go all prophecy on him, because if they're alone and she does that… not a pretty sight.

Once the two got to Rachel's house/cave, the two walked through the curtain and sat on the most comfortable beanbags Leo has ever sat in. He looked around and saw paintings and sketches covering the wall. There was a sketch of a girl on a horse with boots, shorts, and a t-shirt with her hair flowing in the wind under her cowboy hat. She had a lasso in her hand and she was chasing a calf in what looked like a rodeo stand.

"Who's that?" Leo asked, nodding towards the picture.

"Oh that's a demigod we're looking for," Rachel said, grabbing her a coke from her mini fridge. "We think she's a daughter of Poseidon, but we still don't know. She's hard to find and anytime some one gets near her, she runs or disappears out of thin air."

"How old is she?"

"I think she's fifteen, but we haven't gotten to talk to her to ask. But do you want to hear this story or not?"

Leo leaned back and listened. Rachel began:

"A few years ago – I think it was three, maybe two… I don't remember – I met Percy at the Hoover Dam when that idiot tried to impale me with his sword. I have to admit, I thought he was an idiot psychopath at first, but you no how that goes with demigods: they usually are."

"Hey!" Leo said.

"Ok, Mr. Sensitive; don't get too wound up!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, he was running from these skeletons while he hides in the bathroom. But" – she waved her hand – "it was nothing. He always needs people to get him out of trouble. That reminds me, he still owes me for getting him out of detention."

She picked up a piece of paper and wrote something down about Percy. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you worried about him?" he asked.

She waved her hand and gave the ceiling that "Sort of I guess" look. "Well, I mean, I don't want him to get hurt – wait he cant get hurt – or die, but I know he's going to come back and he'll be fine. The only way Percy can die is if they find his spot, but they won't; Percy's too good of fighter for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'll let Nico tell you that part," she said dismissively. "By the way, where is he? He owes me money!"

Leo stood up. "Ok, well, I hope you find him and I guess I'll go. Uh, I see you around, maybe."

Rachel laughed and said bye as Leo left. As he made his way, the Aphroditz started giggling and made their way towards him. Leo didn't look at them and just tried to get to the infirmary before they could catch him.

No such luck.

Drew laid a manicured hand on Leo's broken collarbone and he winced as he turned. She kept her hand there while the others laughed. He pushed her hand away from his shoulder and glared at her.

"So," she said in her stupid Brat voice. "What were you and Rachel _talking _about?"

The others giggled and Leo set his jaw. "We were talking about how hideous your makeup is. Problem?"

Drew scoffed and scrunched her nose. She shoved him backwards on his shoulder flirty like. "Leo, honey, don't lie. What did you _really _talk about?"

Charm-Speak. He felt like he really did want to tell her, but he'd spent so much time with Piper, he knew what was going on. He smirked.

"How ugly those shoes look. Seriously, you shouldn't have paid $150 for those."

If she could've lit herself on fire like he could, she probably would have then tackled him. Instead, she began screaming cuss words and stomping her feet. Everyone turned and stared at her while Leo began laughing and walking away with a smirk.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, VALDEZ!" she screamed.

Leo walking in the infirmary with a smirk. He found Piper opening her eyes. He slid in the chair as she turned and looked at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "How you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by an 18-wheeler," she mumbled.

Leo could tell in her eyes that she was in pain. He smiled and leaned back so she could see his cast.

"Ugh," she said. "I did this!"

"No you didn't," he said. "You didn't know that we would get whacked by a giant branch that about got all three of us killed."

Looking at Piper smile just made Leo guilty. He went to her first and left Jason. He didn't even try to go get help until they found them. He'd even forgot about Jason. He glanced back at the unconscious Jason and bit his lip. He looked back and Piper's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What happened?"

Leo noticed he was looking at the ground. "It's… nothing. I'll tell you when you guys get out of here."

"Wait, Jason's in here?" she said, about jumping out of her bed. Leo helped her down.

"Yea, he's right next to you." He moved out of the way and let Piper see. He thought she was going to burst into tears.

"Oh gods," she muttered, covering her eyes with her broken wrist. "What have I done?"

"Piper, calm down," Leo said. "He's alright. They gave him something for him to sleep because he kept asking about you. Not that he worried about me or anything…."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I did this."

"Don't blame yourself; blame the bee."

Piper moved her hand and gave him WTA (What the Aphrodite) look. "What bee?"

Leo laughed. "Ok, so there was this bee while we were there (who knew bee's flew at night) and I got distracted by it, so if I wouldn't have been distracted, the branch wouldn't have hit me then hit Jason and then Jason and me would've caught you. Plus, after I was unconscious for a few seconds, that bee stung me! So yeah, blame the bee."

Piper laughed, but it ended in "Ow, don't make me laugh."

"Oh, sorry."

Jason woke up, but he looked at his arm and cussed. Leo and Piper turned around and Piper smiled.

"Yay, your both alive!" Leo said.

Piper laughed then punched his good shoulder for making him laugh. He winced and rubbed his arm.

"Ow, broken collarbone here!"

"How long was I out?" Jason asked in his half-asleep voice.

"Two days. I have to ask you two a very serious question that won't take but a second."

The two exchanged glances, and they both sighed.

"Yes," Piper said, "it was us that stole your tool belt."

"WHAT?" Leo said, almost jumping out of his seat. "THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU!"

Jason and Piper exchanged looks again and their faces turned red.

"Then what were you going to ask us?" Jason asked.

"I was going to ask why did you two have to be unconscious for two day and left me here with Drew asking me constantly why you two were unconscious and was Jason single, but nevermind!"

He tried to cross his arms, but then he remembered his cast was there and he just wouldn't look at them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," he said, not even looking at them.

"What?" Jason said. "Oh, I see how it is."

Then, Leo got an evil grin. "You two are bed ridden until the end of the week; I'm not." He reached in his pocket and pulled out Jason's gold coin. "Let's just see what this baby can do… or sell for."

"You wouldn't," Jason growled.

Leo stood up. "Hey Piper, do you like your phone?"

"Don't you dare."

Leo chuckled evilly and walked out. "Oh and by the way, Rachel told me what Percy was like."

"Really?"

"Yea, but I can't tell you now; I have stuff to sell in the Hermes Black Market."

Leo, with an evil grin, walked away.

"We're going to jump him once we get out aren't we?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Piper said.

_**A/N: Ok, so my idea was having the girl i mentioned that Rachel had drawn come to camp and something happens between her and Leo (Don't know yet whether it should be good or bad) So if I get some people that says its a good idea, you'll see here next chapter. if no, then again, you'll see here next chapter. And hopefully Leo won't get jumped before then**_


End file.
